Percy Jackson son of Chaos
by C1rkut
Summary: Hello this is my first time writing anything please go easy and give me tips I don't want raged on thanks. Also this will be majorly OC I have my own ideas and maybe lemon eventually. Annabeth Betrays him but not by cheating Percy wont take shit like most fanfics and will be very emotion like if percy and artemis were together and she told him off he'd be sad and leave etc Pertemis
1. Introduction

Hey guys this is my first thing I've ever written and probably will not be the best out there.

I am by far the worst in writing in school I have no idea but I do like the idea of writing a fanfiction so please just don't be a dick in the comments.

Next chapter will start the story so have fun or well don't if you hate it but don't rage at me and one last note I may not update every day but I will not just drop it without a reason I hate when people just suddenly stop stories and if its only a chapter or 2 without calling it a one-shot in desc.


	2. The Betrayal

**This is right after they beat the giants and Gaea during awards ceremony**

(Olympus Throne room)

 **Everyone Pov?:** Everyone kneeled in front of the gods, who? the seven plus Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace.

 **(For those of you who don't know or remember who the seven are which you should considering your reading Percy Jackson fanfic are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, and Hazel Levesque.)**

All the gods sat on their thrones looking at us until Zeus finally coughed and spoke up. "Welcome heroes thanks to you defeating the giants would've been even harder to defeat." Percy just looked at him like come on! "Fine impossible, But now that this is over lets wish for some peace and quiet shall we?" Everyone rolled their eyes including the gods but Zeus of course didn't notice.

Poseidon just shouted get on with it, "Fine fine, Jason Grace Stand before the gods" Zeus boomed silencing any side conversation. Jason walked up and bowed before standing straight and proud. "What do you wish son we will grant you minor godhood and become my lieutenant if you accept but will not receive anything else." he said after turning into Jupiter but before Jason could answer he turned to us. "This will be offered to all of you but Percy Jackson he will be offered more, if he accepts."

Jupiter then turned back to his son, "what will it be?" He turned to piper who gave a smile and a nod before turning back to Jupiter. "I accept!" Everyone also accepted (domains and everything at the end of the chapter.) Then it was Annabeths turn as she stood before the gods

 **Percy's Pov:** "Ha Annabeth won't accept we talked about this I was gonna turn down godhood anyways she wont leave me!" Percy said in his mind. Jupiter spoke, "Annabeth do you accept the offer like the others don't worry you wont have to leave Percy if he accepts also" Annabeth looked at me and smiled and Percy knew that smile that she was blinded by pride and forgot i wont accept! "ANNABETH N-" I screamed but got cut short by Annabeth saying "I accept" Heartbroken I slumped down and Aphrodite looked at my sympathetically.

The gods started chanting in Ancient Greek but suddenly Annabeth remembered and screamed "WAIT NO STOP!" but it was too late the gods finished and Annabeth glowed golden. "Percy..." Annabeth said "I'm so so sorry i forgot please accept i don't wanna lose you" I just spoke in a heartbroken tone. "No I told you I wouldn't AND YOU LET UR PRIDE BLIND YOU!" I spoke angrily the last sentence and everyone stepped back even the gods looked shocked at the power I showed.

I then calmed down and the gods just asked me to step forward their expressions normal now. Zeus just spoke in a surprised way, "well then now that that's settled and I know ur answer the council swears on the Styx to do any reasonable request you have that's within our power." "I ask for **(You'll see next chapter just kidding I really debated a cliff-hanger** ) Hestias and Hades' throne back and to be 100% olympians meaning Hades is allowed here any time along with partial immortaliy like the hunters." Zeus seemed to be debating it I just said "I hold you to your oath"

 **(Did I do good did i fail? or should i stop now please review nicely and I will continue this if i get no reviews no reviews telling me to end it or majority of the people say keep going!)**


	3. Domains (sorry for forgetting)

**hey guys i realized i forgot to put domains last chapter at end like i said i was tired so here they are**

 **Jason Grace-Minor god of air and lightning, major god of heroes**

 **Piper Mclean- Minor god of beauty and passion, major god of heroes**

 **Leo Valdez- Minor god of crafting/blacksmithing and fire, major god of heroes**

 **(all have major god of heroes so im gonna stop putting it)**

 **Frank Zhang- Minor god of War and Shapeshifting**

 **Hazel Levesque- Minor god of riches**

 **Annabeth Chase- Minor god of battle strategy and wisdom**

 **Percy Jackson- not god but half immortal like hunters**


	4. The Beginning of Solitude or is it?

**(Thanks for the 1 review I got haha)**

(Olympus- right after Percy's wish)

 **Everyone Pov** : After the gods cough Zeus cough announced it was time to party Percy took off Annabeth tried to follow but even with godly speed for some reason she couldn't catch up too sad to think about flashing.

 **Percy Pov:** "I can't believe she did this to me is her pride more to her then me!?" he thought. I seen Annabeth running after me and when Artemis blessed me with the partial immortality she must have given her blessing to or i'm just way more athletic then I thought. I continued running until I was in the elevator and slammed the button to the lobby I thought i felt Olympus shake from it.

The elevator closed just as Annabeth got there but the doors already closed all the way. I sat down in the corner waiting for it to reach the bottom trying not to cry. When it hit the bottom I ran out the elevator and out of the building. **(Is it the empire state building? i forget)**

 **Annabeth Pov(may be bad i'm not a girl haha):** "Idiot idiot IDIOT how could my pride blind me!" I screamed to the sky "I lost everything damnit what am I gonna do now I should've known automatically that he wouldn't accept!" I walked back to the part saddened and wanting to cry I looked around for Thalia or any of the seven I couldn't find anyone but Nico who just glared at me so I found it better to just stay away from him.

 **Percy Pov:** I went to camp and gathered my stuff up and seen some pictures of me and Annabeth, I took out riptide and slashed them leaving the pictures that had the rest of us in them. I left a note and ran out of camp petting Peleus lightly on the way out.

I ran to my mothers who I knew would comfort me but I couldn't stay long or i'd put my little sis in danger. (sally and paul had a child obviously) When I got there I knocked, Paul answered. "Oh what a surprise what are you doing here Percy?" "Could I talk to sally alone for a little?" I asked "Sure" he stepped back and called for Sally and she walked downstairs holding a little bundle in her arms. "Percy! what are you doing here?" She must've seen the look on my face cause she handed my sister **(Any name suggestions?)** to Paul and asked him to go upstairs which he did.

"Whats wrong?" she asked so i explained everything **(read betrayal to know i'm not retyping it)** "Oh Percy i'm so sorry I didn't think Annabeth could be so cruel!" she then hugged me and I just cried into her shoulder. After a little I stopped crying and said my goodbyes telling her I will try to visit but i didn't know when, she just nodded in understanding and I left.

Little did I know way beyond the planet a person was watching.

 **(Hey guys I was advised on making chapters longer but I ran out of ideas so please feel free to give me ideas and ill make a poll for one of these but put in the reviews name suggestions for Percy's sister thanks and the poll will be on should chaos be Percy's father or his mother please review thanks.)**


	5. The Reason

**(Ello sorry for not writing for a long time my computer was broken and I see I got no polls but 1 friend said boy so)**

 **Chaos POV:** I was sitting in my throne in the void watching my son with pride and sympathy you may be asking if I mean the Primordials, no my blood child who I sent away to protect him from Erebus.

Yes Erebus is my son but unlike the rest he is truly evil and corrupt and despite the fact we banished him he is able to pop up for a few minutes then he vanishes, but when I had a blood child I weakened quite a bit so I had the Primordials hold him at bay even blocking our auras and stripped Percy of his birthright his powers and immortality and made him have Poseidons powers to have him pose as his child.

After that I regained my powers just before Erebus broke through the barrier making him once again not able to show up for more then a few minutes.

 **Artemis POV(expect this? probably not)** **:** I never thought in millenias that Percy would have his heart broken like that stupid daughter of Athena how dare she hurt the one Good, Good? I mean decent yeah decent male out there. I felt a weird feeling in my chest when I realized Percy had no girlfriend but i shoot it off as sympathy. I seen Aphrodite walking up to me.

"What do you want Aphrodite" Aphrodite just smiled like she does when she knows something "Oh nothing but I noticed u were having feelings for a certain Poseidons son." "W-What no I don't I'm a MAIDEN goddess if you haven't noticed!" "No one is immune to love you just have to find the one" she stated then flashed away probably to fuck a guy I shivered at that. "Could i have fallen for Percy? NO I'm a maiden I'm above love but he's a decent male... NO i refuse to fall for him!" I stated out loud luckily I was in my palace by the time I started my rant.

 **Percy POV(finally right?):** After i got out of my mom's place I didn't know where to go so i wandered around the city for awhile thinking where I could go. After awhile I seen hellhounds growling at me but when I looked them they noticed who I was and just pet them not caring if they killed me at this point but surprisingly they started acting like normal dogs around their master. "Maybe not all monsters are bad maybe being attacked makes them automatically fight..." I muttered aloud and realized it was night so I went into an alley the hellhounds following I didn't know if i truly trusted them but at this point I could care less if they killed me so I laid down and slept with them curling up around me."

 **(sorry about constant POV changes)**

 **Artemis POV:** I got called to a emergency council meeting so I flashed there wondering why have a meeting so suddenly? I was the last one there so my father began the meeting. "You are probably all wondering why you are here and I felt a sudden power spike where Percy is exactly where he is and I feel that he will turn on us if he gains more power so we will hold a vote whether to kill him or let him live!" Everyone started shouting in outrage except Dionysus who was just asleep. Ares who hated him, and Hera whose just a bitch.

"Enough!" my father thundered **(will never get old)** everyone quieted down. "Raise ur hand if u wish for Percy to be killed" I noticed for some reason even Dionysus woke up at the sound of Percy being killed. Zeus, Hera and Ares raised their hands. "And to live" stated my father, Everyone except the Ares Hera and Zeus raised their hands including myself and what shocked me and everyone else causing us to stare was Dionysus' hand up also. "What" Dionysus stated "He's earned my respect over the years" We all shook out of our shocked state. We didn't even realize Percy had stepped in!


End file.
